


Be Not Afraid

by SandrC



Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [3]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Doodler!Henry, Oakvale Bad End, Vague Eldritch Horror, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: Darryl understands, acutely, why angels demanded humans not flip their shit.Some things wrecked the mortal mind.
Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Be Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 03: Fallen
> 
> I thought a lot about angels and, since Darryl is the most overtly religious of the dads, I had a field day.
> 
> Only Oakson if you squint but I won't say no.
> 
> Imagine, if you will, Henry loses his shit instead of keeping a calm head, and the Doodler gets out and kinda...takes over? That is going on here. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

" _Be not afraid!_ " What a fucking joke.

They always said that in stories, those beings that call themselves angels as they visit down mortals on God's Word. " _Be not afraid!_ " As they stood there with their millions of eyes and incomprehensible forms and _wings on wings on wings._

But people are afraid anyway. Because people are _capable_ of fear. It _kinda_ keeps them alive, if history has anything to say about that.

Did angels get some kind of kick out of scaring the shit out of people? Did they feel like they were in the right because they commanded the humans to not be afraid? _Who fucking knows?_

Darryl can't move for the fear locking him in place now but his brain is moving as fast as it ever has before.

It's strange _how little_ the fictional representation of angels actually match the real thing. Or, maybe he's just being poetic and this... _thing_ that tore its way out of Henry isn't angelic in the slightest. The opposite? Not a devil, but something _perverted_ and _broken_.

 _Either way_ , the phrase echoes in his head as he tries to conceptualize the shifting mass of...probably fear and anger—righteous indignation is a _kind_ way to paint it but, to be honest, Barry had it coming and now it's sheer brutality—that is tearing into what had once been Henry's father.

 _Apparently_ daddy magic didn't keep your weird cross-dimensional _maybe-alien_ probably-god-adjacent birthright from tearing you to ribbons with what could be explained as claws if the shape was a little less...brain hurty.

Darryl tries to move, to stop Henry—assuming that anything of _Henry_ remains in the squiggly incomprehensible creature in front of him—from doing something else he might regret but the fear locks him in place.

" _Be not afraid!_ "

He kinda understands why the angels felt the need to say that. If the benevolent messengers of God had to assuage any fear humans might have upon attempts to perceive them, then of course they would on reflex.

But whatever Henry is now? It isn't angelic. It's so far removed from angelic that it's almost laughable.

And as it turns to face them, a multitude of eyes and teeth and limbs that defy any and all laws of even this new strange magic world they're trekking through, Darryl has a single clear thought that rings above everything else.

Despite it all: _he is very afraid._


End file.
